Business and individuals have been interested in comments for many years. For the past few years, comments from blogs, social media, surveys and other media have become increasingly important. These comments have traditionally been sorted chronologically or read by individuals to determine meaning and determine the most important or useful comments. The present invention provides a method for sorting the comments into a more meaningful order than chronological and less cumbersome than manual reading.